GryffinGirls
by BuandoChan
Summary: A look into the life of a few Hogwarts Student. Only includes OCs. Made because of Pottermore.
1. On a snowy day

It wasn't that late, or really that cold, but one thing three friends knew was that it was snowing outside. The tallest of the three was looking outside the window of the Gryffindor tower. The wide smile on her face showing how excited she was to see the snow falling down from the sky. "Look!" She exclaimed happily and pointed outside. "Angela, please." The youngest began. "We've been planning this for days now, please pay a little bit of att.." but she didn't get to finish the sentence because her older sister was diving for the window to stand beside her friend. "Roos, you have to see this! It's actually snowing!" She exclaimed, just as happy as the former did. Roos got up and collected the rolls of paper that were laying across the table to put them in her bag. "Maybe we should go outside to have a snowfight?" Angela said with a grin. Kim, the one beside her, grinned and pushed her glasses further on her nose. "Our style?" She asked with an innocent tone in her voice. "Our style." Angela agreed with a grin.

It didn't took the three girls long to get outside with their winter cloaks around their shoulders. Each of them was wearing the same wardrobe, though you could visibly see that they added a few things. Each of them was wearing a gold and red scarf with matching hat. They had different gloves, Roos wore black gloves, Kim wore one red glove and one golden glove and Angela wore red gloves with golden stripes. It wasn't that long before the snowballs where flying across the schoolyard and the three friend were having a blast with their little snow war. It took even shorter for magic to combine with the war the three were having. But after a little while Roos, Angela and Kim grew bored of their little war en sat down in the snow, huffing from the exercise they just had. While they were sitting there, they grew bored. This was obviously a threesome you wanted to keep busy, before they started... Kim grinned when a short haired brunette walked by, wearing the green and silver from Slytherin. More Slytherins joined the girl. Kim elbowed Roos, who elbowed Angela, and soon they were having a shushed conversation.  
"We can take them on with the three of us." Kim said.  
"But sis, they're with 5..." Roos argued.  
"Yeah, so?" Angela cut in. "We can still take them on!"  
"See it as... a friendly duell." Kim said and winked.  
The three felt the eyes of the Slytherins on their back. Who could blame them? Roos, Angela and Kim where known for their tricks and pranks. Though the teachers didn't believe anything about the three girls. Inside of class they behaved like model students, but outside of class... you could better not mess with them. Kim was the best with spells, she could learn spells faster than the other two, and cast them faster as well. On the other hand, Angela was the complete opposite. She was quite hopeless most of the time if it came to spells, she once tried a spell and caused a explosion. But she was good with potions. Roos was the one that was great at planning and scheming, and she could actually keep her concentration when it was needed. Also Roos was in the Quidditch team. They studied hard to keep their grades acceptable, but this also caused the three to occasionally find a spell that wasn't that nice.  
The three girls nodded after a short conversation in hushed tones then got up and wandered across the yard. The five Slytherins kept an eye on the three, it never was a good signs if the three Gryffindor Girls split up. Soon, the first one, the short haired brunette, was hit straight in the face with a snowball. The snowball coming from Angela, who grinned widely and even dared to wave. Another girl, one with a tan and dark hair, was hit on her side with a snowball coming from Kim. And the only boy among the Slytherins was hit by a snowball coming from Roos. Who had sickly good aim from the distance she was being.

In no time there was a huge ass magical snow war going on in the middle of the yard. It almost looked like a real war, because the snowballs weren't hitting the other soft anymore. The sounds of the snow hitting could be heard. The three Gryffindor girls were sitting behind a low wall. The Slytherins where standing in the middle of the yard, grinning smugly. Angela looked at Kim, it was time for the rough jobs, and no more misses nice girls.  
"Accio Broom" Roos mumbled softly and waved her wand. Soon the broom was flying towards them. Roos hoped the Slytherins wouldn't see it. Glady for her, they didn't. Angela happily didn't need to use the Accio spell, she already had her potion ingredient s with her in her bag, together with a really small cauldron. Though she doubted that she could use it in the mids of their little war. And Kim, well, she had her wand, and the girl was close to deathly with her wand. Angela also got her wand out, even though she wasn't that good with it, she couldn't make use of her potion making ability. So she would just make the best of it using trick and prank spells. While Roos sneaked away Kim stood up from where she was sitting.  
" Expulso!" Kim yelled loudly, while waving her wand. She aimed on a huge pile of snow not too far from the group of 5 Slytherins. The pile of snow exploded and covered at least 4 of the 5 Slytherins with a blanket of snow. Obviously, they didn't really like this.  
While the Slytherins concentrated themselves on Kim Angela sneaked around, staying close to the ground. She never really was that good at duelling, but she liked teaching these Slytherin kids a lesson or two. When she created quite a distance from Kim she got up.  
" Incarcerous!" She yelled, waving her wand towards the Slytherin guy, who was approaching Kim with his wand in his hand. Instead of being entirely tied up, like Angela originally planned, he ended up with only his lower legs tied and landed face first in the cold snow. "Oops.." Angela mumbled while she saw the tanned girl turn around.  
"Missed my spatula that much?" The tanned girl laughed softly.  
While this was happening, Roos got on her Broomstick. By now she was hovering above the group of fighting hogwarts students, casting a Lumos spell to make herself look more impressive. She looked at the Slytherins. The guy among them was trying to free himself from the ropes that were tied around his lower legs. She was positive that the spell used for that was supposed to tie somebody up completely, leading her to who had cast the spell. Also 4 of the 5 Slytherins where covered in snow. She saw the Spatula-girl, like she called Lynn in her head, talking to Angela. While the brown short-haired brunette finally made her move. She stalked over to Kim. This girl, Nina, was good in spells, just like Kim. This meant to be a spell duell between that two from now on. Better not interfere with that fight. Instead she fled over to Angela's so called 'victim'. She casted a levitating spell on the pile of snow just behind Lynn, and made it fall down on her. She saw Lynn looking around, a confused look on her face. The only thing Roos could do was giggle and yell.  
"Up here, doofus!" She said amused, seeing the Slytherin girl look up.

A Ravenclaw girl walked by, she wore her uniform slightly different, just enough to stand out, on the other side of the hallway there were three other students, talking happily. Or at least, it sounded happy. "Paulphin, go back." One of the Huffelpuff girls said, while crossing her arms across her chest. The guy, wearing red and gold, just simply laughed and patted the girls head.  
"I just knooow you want me here, girl! Don't deny it." He added to the gesture. This only made the Huffelpuff girl puff her cheeks in annoyance. Then there was the last student among them, also a huffelpuff, she looked timid and shy.  
The Ravenclaw girl didn't pay too much attention to them, or what was happening in the yard. That was untill she got a snowball right in her face. She was lucky it was only a snowball..  
A soft "Oops" was heard from the blond short-haired Slytherin that was standing in the yard. She actually aimed for Angela, who ducked away with a laugh. The Ravenclaw narrowed her eyes a bit.  
"Is this really needed?" She asked annoyed. She was on her way to the library, to keep her house high and study for her next exam. But it seemed she would join a certain red and golden trio instead.  
"That's it! I'm going to join!" She growled and made sure her bag was safely put away behind a low wall before entering the yard and beginning to throw snowballs around.  
The other three, the two Huffelpuff girls and the Gryffindor guy, arrived at the scene as well. The girl, called Nathalie, and the boy, Paul, were loudly discussing something irrelevant while the third one quietly walked behind them. The first thing they encountered with was a spell flying around, just barely missing the three students. They turned towards the 'snow' war, which wasn't a snow war anymore by now. A gasp was heard from the timid and shy Huffelpuff girl.  
"Hey, watch out!" The timid Huffelpuff said loudly, because a spell was directed at one of the Gryffindor girls, the one with the long brown hair. The girl looked around, from where the sound was coming from, then to her right, seeing the biggest snowball she ever saw coming her direction.  
"Oh, apples!" She said under her breath while trying to get out of the way of the snowball. Angela just barely got out of the way of the snowball, but did get covered in a layer of snow.  
There were all kind of spells flying around, accompanied with snow and other objects. This was just a right out war!  
There were spells flying around, probably coming from the spell war between Kim and Nina. A girl-formed shadow was casted on the ground by Roos, still hovering on her broomstick and firing spells on the last Slytherin, a girl with short black hair called Yasmijn, who usually was actually quite nice. And the snowballs were coming from the last Gryffindor girl present. Angela, who was still half-way covered in snow, but now used it as projectiles.

Gladly, before the whole situation could completely get out of hand, a voice was heard.  
"This way, miss! I told you the Slytherins were bullying a few Gryffindors!" The female voice said. The owner came into view. Sascha, a huffelpuff girl, came walking towards the scene, accompanied by one of the teachers. Just when the teacher arrived, Alex, the Slytherin girl with the short blond hair, managed to get the Ravenclaw girl down on the ground. Meanwhile Jochem's lower legs were still tied, Lynn was still busy trying to cover Angela into huge piles of snow, which didn't go so well according to the amount of snow that hit the tanned girl and the huge spell war that was going on that moment. The teacher looked around. "Nina, Jochem, Lynn, Yasmijn, Alex, Angela, Kim, Roos and Lotte. All in my office, within 5 minutes. And miss Cindy, Miss Nathalie and Mister Paul, please be present as well to shine some light on this situation."

The talk in the office wasn't a pleasant one, but gladly, the Slytherins were blamed. Roos, Angela and Kim had to held in some smug grin while the Slytherins got their punishment. The only punishment the other 4 got (including Lotte, the Ravenclaw girl) was sweeping the grand hall after dinner. Both sides got points deduction.  
Outside the door, Sascha was still waiting untill the students got out. It was clear the 2 Huffelpuff girls and Gryffindor guy didn't do a thing, so they were released earlier after their explanation. Sascha walked over to the three Gryffindor girls.  
"No need to thank me. I did it all for myself, because who else would amuse me if you three got a trillion detention hours?" She said with a grin and walked away with a casual wave with her hand. The three friends just shrugged their shoulders. They were used to Sascha's odd behavior by now. The trio shared a rather friendly rivalry with the girl. And for now, they were just glad that they didn't had the earlier said trillion detention hours and decided to get back to the Gryffindor tower to work on the big prank they were planning...


	2. A lesson to never forget

"Class, today you'll be practicing working together." The teacher said while walking to the chalkboard up front. The class was filled with red and gold, obviously Gryffindor students. Among them, three girls we already got to know. Roos, Angela and Kim were sitting in the back of the class, Kim and Roos were sitting together and in front of them was Angela, next to her was Paul. Paul's hand shot up at once.  
"But we already work together a lot." He said, and the teacher just softly laughed.  
"I mean, working together with another house." Was the explanation Paul got from him. Paul simply nodded. Now the Gryffindor students were whispering with each other.  
"Which house do you think we get?" Roos asked Kim. Angela heard this and turned around in her chair.  
"I sure hope it isn't Slytherin." She mumbled towards her two friends.  
"I think Paul does hope for Slytherin." Kim said, giving Paul the eye. These three girls weren't stupid, and they knew there was a Romance between the Gryffindor guy and one of the Slytherin girls.  
"I know where Angela is hoping on." Roos said with a smug grin towards their oldest friend.  
"Shut up." Angela said and turned around again, obviously slightly annoyed.  
"Huffelpuff." Kim added to her sisters plague. Angela shot around once again and glared at the two.  
"Then where are you hoping on? Huffelpuff doesn't has stupid nerds like Ravenclaw or fucking retard bastards like Slytherin." The long-haired brunette exclaimed while crossing her arms across her chest. The statement earned her a glare from the guy next to her, towards who she simply stuck her tongue out. She couldn't understand one bit why he fell in love with a Slytherin. The three girls kind of thought of him like a traitor. But for the rest, he was nice.  
Then it was time for the second house to come in. With the first glances you could hear annoyed sighs from more than one student (actually almost all of them). Students dressed in green and silver began to walk into the class. Just their luck, the Slytherins. They stood still in the middle of the class, between the tables filled with Gryffindor students. They received lots of annoyed or angry glares. But if it bothered them, they didn't show it.  
"Now everybody is here." The teacher began and got out a list. "Let's begin. I made a list with which Gryffindor is going to work together with which Slytherin."

It wasn't long before each table was filled with one student dressed in red and gold and one student dressed in green and silver. A lot of bickering was heard amongst them. They needed to work together to lift a feather. It was a simple task. That was, when you could work together, or actually stand the sight of each other. Which wasn't the case right now.  
Luckily, Paul got sorted out with Alex, which made him quite happy. A bit of laughing and giggling was heard from their table. Much to everybody's surprise, and it earned them, or actually Paul, quite a bit of glares.  
Kim didn't had such luck, though they didn't had luck to begin with, and got sorted out with Lynn.  
"You know, that sister of yours.." Lynn started with a grin. "I could beat her off her broom any time of the day. Hah! I can bet I could even beat her when I was vast asleep!" She exclaimed and grinned widely. Kim simply glared at the Slytherin girl.  
"Roos can beat you anytime. Or did you forget the time Roos beat you with Quadditch? Or do you need faul play that badly to win?" Kim asked while looking at Lynn through her eyelashes.  
"That was just her luck! I had something in my eye!" Lynn said, puffing her cheeks.  
"Sure." Kim snickered.

Jochem got sorted out with Roos. The two strategists glared at each other, and it almost looked like they would start a staring contest if it wasn't for the teacher to say they should go to work. It didn't take long for the two to start bickering as well.  
"I told you, you have to wave your wand to the right!" Roos exclaimed annoyed while glaring at the taller boy, which wasn't impressive at all, seeing the size of the girl.  
"And I keep telling you, wave to the left!" Jochem argued, glaring down on the girl, which was impressive, because he was taller. In this matter the bickering continued for a little while. When they finally discovered they had to first wave right, then up and then left (earning a "I was right!" from both) they finally got to work. It still didn't work though, seeing the fact that they were hell at working together and it just didn't work out. The two Hogwarts students just weren't synchronized.  
Angela was sitting on the other side of the classroom together with Yasmijn, with who she was sorted out. Both of them were hell at spells, but stars in making potions. And it wasn't a supprise when a loud 'boom' was heard while their feather exploded right into their faces.  
"This is your fault." Yasmijn muttered to the girl next to her.  
"Nah-ah!" Angela said. "This was all your fault." She added while rubbing in her eyes, trying to get the dust out, or whatever it was.  
"It was so!" "It was not!" "Yes it was!" "No, it wasn't!" The two began bickering loudly, untill the teacher gave them a glare and the two grew silent for a few seconds.  
"Let's try this again." Angela mumbled and got a new feather out.

In another classroom, the last two houses were also sorted out together. But in this class it didn't end in catastrophe. The Ravenclaws were sorted out with the Huffelpuffs, and there were already a few feathers levitated into the air.  
"And for the correct result, you should first wave your wand right, then just a little bit up, and then to the left." Lotte explained, while demonstrating it with her wand. She was Ravenclaw after all. Nathalie, the Huffelpuff she got sorted out with nodded and began waving her wand like a maniac. Lotte simply took her wand away from her before any accidents could happen. Only after Nathalie promised to wave her wand exactly the way Lotte told her to, the Huffelpuff girl got her wand back and soon after, the feather of the duo was levitating into the air.  
A few rows of tables beside the duo was another duo, a Huffelpuff girl and Ravenclaw boy. The timid Huffepuff girl, called cindy, and the Ravenclaw boy, called Niels, were actually close to levitating the feather.  
"What if we.." Cindy started.  
"No." Niels answered.  
"But I saw them.."  
"No. I calculated the right angle to wave your wand to get the wished result, and it should work." Was the answer of the boy. He didn't really care what the others were doing, he would show them that you could combine magic with numbers and calculations. He showed his magic partner how to wave her wand and at what angle. They tried, and it worked, maybe a little too well, seeing how the feather shot up faster than any of the others, and shot towards the teacher, who had to jump out of the way.  
"Oops.." Niels only said. "See it on the bright side? It worked.." His partner sighed.  
"Now let's do this the proper way." She mumbled, but Niels didn't want to know any of it and began calculating once again, madly scribbling on a piece of paper that already was filled with all kind of numbers.

Finally, the class was over, and it would be an understatement to say that every student was relieved. The Gryffindors exited their class first. The classroom was a mess, there was exploding feather everywhere and even a few tabled had black dust on them. The teacher could be seen magically cleaning the mess.  
"That sucked." Roos said while walking next to her sister and friend. The other two nodded in agreement. Kim and Lynn ended in bickering the entire lesson, and it resulted in a duel between the two at 4 o' clock that afternoon. Kim, being the better spellcaster, was pretty sure she would win. Roos and Jochem actually managed to lift the feather up and make it levitate in the air. After almost the whole class spend bickering, they decided to call in a truce and levitate the feather. It was the best strategy after all. Angela and Yasmijn managed to blow up 3 feathers and eventually gave up, just giving the impression they worked together, while actually scolding at each other and making a deal to have a potion competition. They would both make the same potion, starting at the same time, and the one who finishes first and who's potion would be the best would win. They agreed on a rather simple potion, the Cure for Boils potion they both already learned and mastered. This way it would be the most fair, though Yasmijn actually wanted another one.  
"At least we didn't kill each other." Angela mumbled, rubbing of some black dirt on her cheek that Kim pointed out.  
"Or yourself." Kim added and grinned.  
"Speak for yourself." Angela mumbled. "I think we blew up 4 feathers or something."  
"3 feathers." Roos corrected Angela, she had counted.  
"You know, I rather sweep the grand hall for like 2 weeks, then have another lesson like this." Kim mumbled, and her two friends agreed. It was a lesson right from hell. How could their teachers think that letting Slytherin and Gryffindor students work together was a good idea? It was not!

After the Gryffindor students the Slytherins walked out. Nina had overheard the three girls their conversation and smirked. She was glad she didn't got sorted out with any of them, and had a rather quiet partner who was too scared to oppose her and what she was doing. They managed to lift the feather quite fast and felt supreme to Kim now, who didn't lift the feather at all. She would use this against the girl for sure. Her four friends took a stand beside her and they had a pleasant talk. They talked about how stupid the Gryffindors were and how supreme the Slytherins are in compensation with the red and gold colored house. The planned matches? They though they wouldn't be a problem at all. But the future told otherwise. After school Kim did beat Lynn with the duell, just because she could cast the spells faster than the other. The two girls agreed on a flying match as revenge. Lynn won this one and they decided to do two out of three. The last match was who could play the other the best prank. Both girls looked over their shoulder for the couple of days following.  
Angela and Yasmijn had their little potion competition, which ended in a straw. Both of them didn't feel like having a duell. So they just kept it at that and swore to be better the next time.  
And Roos? She simply earned money with making bets with random students who walked by. She won them all.. Besides, she was the strategist, she could plan and predict the others quite well. To make it up to her two friends, she would get them something nice. Some candy maybe...


	3. May I Slyther in?

The Slytherins were having potion lessons, and were split into duo's. Nina, who was a rampage in potions, was sorted out with Yasmijn, who was actually good in it. Maybe Nina would learn a thing or two from working with Yasmijn. But Nina was having too much fun putting ingredients into her cauldron to actually follow the recipe.  
"A little bit of this, a little bit of that." She said in a sing-song voice while adding some mistletoe berries and horned slugs. She didn't even counted how much she added to her brew.  
"And these look awesome too!" She laughed, adding a handful of snake fangs into her potion. Yasmijn stared in horror at the now thick, icky and green drab that was supposed to be a potion. Hell, it was barely liquid anymore! Some other students stared in the cauldron as well, some even looked afraid the drab would start moving on its own.  
"Ehm, Nina." Yasmijn began carefully. "You're not supposed to add Snake fangs..." She said softly.  
"Nah-ah!" Nina exclaimed. "I am doing this perfectly! The recipe is wrong, and I am right."  
"But Nina..." Yasmijn mumbled, "The smoke is supposed to turn purple... not green."  
"I like green better." She explained. "Besides, it is one of our house colors. They should be thrilled it appeared out of my cauldron!" Nina puffed her cheeks while the drab began to bubble. This made Nina look into the cauldron. The drab exploded right into her face. Nina was covered with green from head to two, mostly because it was sliding down. She narrowed her eyes at her laughing classmates. "That's not funny, you derps!" She yelled at them and stormed out of the classroom to clean herself up, leaving poor Yasmijn to clean up after her potion partner and trying to save the potion.

It was time for charms and spells. And it was Yasmijns turn to show her class a spell. She stuttered and waved her wand too much, letting it slip out of her fingers before she could finish the spell. With a loud clatter noise the wand landed on the ground. Yasmijn giggled nervously and picked it up to try again. It was a very simple transfiguration spell, and she demonstrated it on a toad. But instead of the mouse it was supposed to become, it became a rat, and not a normal rat, no, this rat had the skin and the legs of a frog, but the body of a rat.  
"Ehhh, that isn't good, isn't it?" She mumbled. She sighed and tried again, untill the teacher though it was enough and took Yasmijns wand away.  
"Let me do it." She said and tried to grab her wand, positive she could acomplish it if they gave her a little credit! But the teacher shook her head and turned the poor rat-frog-creature back into a frog. Yasmijn sighed and walked back to her table, which she was sharing with Nina. She leaned towards her friend.  
"If you help me with spells, then I help you with potions." She mumbled, trying to get a deal out of it. She kind of needed help with her spells, obviously. Nina grinned at Yasmijn.  
"That's a deal. But don't expect that I will go easy on you." She said. "Casting spells is an art, you can't learn it fast, you have to put some heart and soul into it!"  
Yasmijn sighed after she heard this, this promised to be a difficult task. Maybe she should glue her wand to her hand, or use a rubberband or something. It seemed the problem was in her keeping hold of the wand and swinging it. She could remember the spells just fine.

It was lunch time and all the Slytherins were sitting at their resigned tables in the grand hall. The five friends were sitting with each other, 2 on one side, and 3 on the other. Four of them where chatting happily, while the fifth seemed to be imprisoned in a game he was playing. A few scolding words left his lips and he made a few movements with his arms, like the sprite on the screen would follow his movements if he did. But unfortunately it didn't and Jochem still died. Game over. He sighed and layed the game down besides his plate and got some bread with some jam on it. He looked over at his other friends, who were staring at him.  
"What?" He asked and tilted his head a bit. His friends only shook their heads and Jochem continues eating his bread with jam. Lunch continues with pleasant talk between the five Slytherins.

The rest of the day resumed rather peacefull, without many events. But it was training time for the Quidditch team, which pleased Lynn to a maximum. She simply loved flying around and about and like always was one of the first to arrive at the Quidditch field. She was already flying around when the others arrived. They were used to Lynn being the first to arrive, and they were actually quite sure that Lynn would be the captain if she was old enough. The training began.

The Slytherins didn't trust it. The entire day was too uneventfull. They never had a peacefull day like this. They didn't had any pranks or fights. No, they didn't trust it at all. Usually they would be covered in slime, itching powder, or at least something. Or they would have received some weird prank spell. At least, there would have happened something. But not today. There were no sudden sounds which made Yasmijn jump into the air. Or an exploding box of confetti waiting on Nina's desk, obviously cursed. Jochem's hair didn't turn pink after he drank some of his pumpkin juice. Even Lynn's Quidditch training was peacefull. They found it weird and expected something to happen.

An entire week followed, without any pranks, fights, or even seeing the three who usually caused it together. The Slytherins were growing nervous.  
"This isn't normal!" Lynn eventually burst out. "Where are the explosions, the funny hair colors, the random objects that appear in our bags, the childish 'kick me' notes on our backs?"  
The other four Slytherins simply shrugged.  
"I have no idea, Lynn." Jochem said calm. "But usually, in my games, when it's this quiet there will be quite a shock. I think they are planning something."  
"I agree." Nina said. "Let's prevent their plan by looking out. There is only three of them, and five of us. They decided that each of them would keep an eye on one of the three Gryffindor pranksters.

Nothing happened. And the Slytherins grew more and more nervous every day. The only time Kim, Roos and Angela were seen together was at breakfast, lunch and dinner. Even in class they weren't sitting next to each other, according to Jochems observation. The following week they barely slept, afraid that something would happen.

At dinner, the second friday nothing happened, there was a box delivered at the Slytherin table to a first-year. The first year though it was simply a present from his parents and took it with him to his room. That night, when everybody was asleep, something happened. The box was left in the common room from the Slytherins, and it opened all by himself. The common room was filled with blue smoke and it quickly spread to the sleeping rooms as well.  
The next day, when the Slytherins opened their eyes, they didn't saw the ceiling, but they saw the floor above them. And like it was like waking up broke a spell, they each fell down on the floor (luckily for them, the blankets and pillows weren't glued to the bed, and landed on the ground. So they had a soft landing). Everything, every little thing except for the blankets and pillows, was on their ceiling! They couldn't reach their school supplies or even their clothes... And there were only three persons who sprang into the five Slytherins head...

"Three." Angela counted.  
"Two." Kim counted down as well.  
"One." Roos said the last number.  
"Zero." They said together, and precisely on zero a huge group of Slytherins came walking down, each of them still dressed in their pyjama's. They were going towards the Charms & Spells teachers office. The three Gryffindor girls hid while the group of Slytherins passed. When they were out of reach each of them grinned.  
"Ladies, I think our mission was a succes." Roos said.  
"Not only we got them all paranoia for almost two weeks, we also managed to glue their furniture to the ceiling." Kim grinned.  
"Booya!" Angela laughed, and together the three friend walked to the Gryffindor tower, ready to act all innocent when asked. How they did the trick? That was their little secret..

Unfortunately for the three Gryffindor Pranksters, they were found out. They had a huge preach about dishonoring the school's houses, they got detention hours, and they also got point deduction. The three weren't made for detention, that was for sure. The teacher up front had to tell them a zillion times they had to keep quiet. So the three simply wrote notes to each other, planning their next big prank on the Slytherins. And this punishment? Totally worth the looks on the Slytherins face! The Slytherins laughed at them because they got detention. Kim, Roos and Angela simply answered with a huge grin. The Slytherins didn't like the grin on the trio's face.


	4. Slytherins Revenge

The Slytherins, they weren't pleased at all. They had too had too much pranks, and it was time to get their revenge. Their former strategy, waiting for the three Gryffindor Pranksters to make their move, didn't work out so well.  
"It's time we do something about this. I want my revenge." Nina said to the others surrounding her. After they finally got their furniture back on the ground, were they belonged. Jochems brain was working on full power.  
"We need to figure out the fear of each of them, or a weakness, and get them on that. Humiliate them." He said, while he was already planning a strategy. They had to gather information about those three, but first they needed to write down what they already know. Jochem got a piece of paper and began to write.  
"First, we know that Angela can make potions, but Kim can't. Instead, Kim is good at spells, but Angela is a catastrophe in that. Roos can do pretty much both, but average, while she can fly like the best." He summed up while writing everything down. He was clearly thinking out loud.  
"Angela is afraid of spiders. I can know, we used to be friends." Lynn said. The other Slytherins looked at her for a couple of seconds before Jochem wrote it down.  
"Ok, so Angela is afraid of spiders. " And so the planning began...

The next day the Gryffindors and Slytherins had potion class together. The Slytherins looked at each other with a smug grin on their face. Nina had a little spider inside a box in her bag. She passed it to Lynn, who was the closest to Angela and her ingredients and placed the box on her table. Angela was very curious, so she would look in the box. The Slytherins acted like nothing was the matter and kept at their potions. Nina was following the recipe this time, but she found that there weren't enough of everything in it, because she wanted to make double as much. So she doubled pretty much everything, making her cauldron practically melt away. Almost everybody's eyes were on Nina and the other Slytherins that were crowding around her table. That was untill a loud scream was heard.  
"AAAAAH!' Angela yelled loudly, taking a step back from the spider. Everybody's eyes was on Angela now, which made Nina grin. She softly whispered a spell, and the spider grew. Every time Angela yelled the spider grew thanks to Nina's hex. In the end Roos needed to slap a hand on Angela's mouth to prevent her from screaming even more and making the spider as big as the table. The long-haired Gryffindor brunette stared at the spider with huge eyes.  
"Promise me you won't scream or yell anymore." Roos said, waving a finger to the startled girl. Angela softly nodded and Roos moved away her hand.  
"Make it go away." Angela said softly, still staring at the spider with eyes filled with horror. But the Slytherins where too amused to make the spider disappear. They should have done this way earlier. Oh, the satisfaction of that scared look on the girls face. After a little more of this fun they made the spider shrink again. It simply crawled away. By now, Angela was standing on a chair, as far as possible from the spider and glared at it. Even now it was small again, she still thought it was utterly disgusting and had to be destroyed or at least taken far, far, FAR, away from her before she would try to enchant it and make it disappear herself (if she would try that, she was positive she would make something explode). Finally, when she was sure the spider wasn't anywhere near she got off the chair and onto the ground. The girl was shaking heavily. She knew who did this and glared at the Slytherins, who looked away innocently. Well, they could look innocent what they wanted, but she still knew they did this. God.. How she hated spiders. She even hated it to use spider legs in her potions. But at least those weren't alive and crawling.

After class the Slytherins couldn't contain their laughter anymore. And as soon as they were out of the class and into the hallways, they were laughing loudly.  
"Did you see the look on her face?" Lynn laughed.  
"Her face? Did you hear that high pitched scream?" Jochem added.  
"It was hilarious!" Yasmijn said. They all grinned widely thinking back of their little victory on the Gryffindor Prankster. It was giving them such a great feeling. Then Jochem turned to Nina.  
"You know what's next." He said to the girl. She grinned even wider.  
"Oh, I know what's next. And I am going to enjoy every little moment of it. You can count on that! I've waited for this for quite a while now." She said, while her eyes glistered with joy.

The next one on their list was Kim. This was going to be a tricky one, because Kim could detect magic. But they were Slytherins for crying out loud. They could do this! They were amazing, much better than those goody-two-shoe Gryffindors! Though, some of them weren't.. But they were still goody-two-shoes, because when it came to it, they were all about bravery and saving each other. Bravery their ass.  
Lynn and Yasmijn were walking through the corridors. In the Gryffindors eyes they were the least dangerous, so they did this on purpose. On the other side of the corridor Roos and Kim were walking. The duo saw the two Slytherin girls and decided to walk over to them. Maybe they could amuse them, because Roos and Kim were quite bored at the moment. Angela had to clean the Potion classroom in the dungeon because of the mess she made with running away from the spider and disturbing class. So they were one girl short for fun.  
"So, did you two though it was funny?" Kim started, while glaring at the two Slytherins.  
"What was funny?" Yasmijn asked. "You mean Angela screaming like a little baby because of a spider?" She added with a grin. "Yes. That was funny."  
Kim and Roos narrowed their eyes a bit. "No it wasn't funny. " They said.  
"It was so funny my cheeks were falling off because of the laughing I did." Lynn said and grinned.  
"Only your cheeks? I thought I would stop breathing because I laughed so hard." Yasmijn added. A huge bickering fight between the Gryffindor Duo and the Slytherin Duo began.  
In the meanwhile Nina had sneaked around. While Yasmijn and Lynn were keeping Kim and Roos busy she had prepared a little spell. Which she now casted on Kim, who was too busy scolding against the other two to actually notice what was happening. That was, untill Roos noticed what was happening.  
"Ehm Kim.." The youngest Prankster started.  
"What is it?" Kim asked her younger sister and turned to her.  
"Your hair... I think you would want to look in a mirror." Roos softly mumbled.  
"What's wrong with my hair?" Kim asked.  
"Well.. It's kind of, ehm, pink with purple dots." Kim's eyes grew and before they knew it the girl was running towards the nearest toilet to look into the mirror. Which was followed with a angry scream.  
"I am going to kill you guys!" She yelled. But the Slytherins made their way out. Nina had a smug grin on her face while they ran away. The pretty pink color and matching purple dots would stay for quite a while, at least 3 days. Hah! That would teach Kim to screw with the Slytherins.

"Is it me, or do those Gryffindors make the most hilarious faces ever when something happens?" Nina said while she was having lunch with the other Slytherins. She grabbed an apple and took a bite, nonchalantly leaning on the table.  
"No it's not you. We should actually captor these most precious moments and make leaflets to put all over the school." Lynn said.  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you. They could track us down if we did that." Jochem answered, so that plan was quickly dismissed. They had still one prankster to go, and then they had to plan their big finale. Then their revenge would finally be complete.

It was time for Quidditch training and Roos was already among her team at the Quidditch field. She just landed on the ground to redo the laces of her boots. The five Slytherins were waiting underneath the tribune for the Gryffindor Quidditch player to be occupied by something else. So when she was redoing her laces they cast their spell on her broom. It maybe was a little mean, but this three girls really needed to be teached a lesson. And this was the best way they could think of.  
Roos got her broom again and took off. But before she was a meter up her broom stopped working and became all gooey and flexible, causing her to fall off her broom. But once she was on the ground again with her broom in her hand, it was stiff again, not a trace of the spell visible on it.  
"What the hell.." The young prankster mumbled, and tried again. This time she thought it would work when she finally reached the one meter, but them it happened again. Her broom got gooey and flexible, and for the second time she fell on the ground. But she wouldn't give up. Oh no, she didn't even had that word in her vocubalary. She kept trying, untill the captain of the team said that she better could hit the showers and take a break for today.  
"You're clearly out of it." He said to the girl. She glared at him.  
"I am feeling perfectly fine, but there is something wrong with my broom!" Roos said. "Every time I fly off with it, it turns all gooey and flexible."  
The captain blinked a few times. "Let me try." He said and grabbed the broom. He could fly with ease, no problems. Then Roos tried again, but she fell on the ground.  
"You're hitting the showers, and that's it. And don't blame the broomstick. There is nothing wrong with it." He said and send Roos away.

It was time for the finale. They sneaked a little crystal ball filled with one of Yasmijn's potions into the bag of a first year. Once the crystal ball would break, a smoke caused by the potion would come free. It would cause all the clothes to turn pink and itchy. It was just a small finale, but it was funny. The next day all the Gryffindors came into the grand hall, with bright pink uniforms on. They didn't looked please, none of them. Kim's pink hair with purple dots colored beautifully with her new uniform. This time the Slytherins had won, but they were sure a revenge was already being planned. But the faces of those Gryffindors and the pretty memories they've got from their little revenge adventure, surely were worth it all. Besides, they got away with it. They weren't discovered. There were no consequences at all.

Roos, Kim and Angela were simply having their breakfast, but they knew they got stared at. Or actually, Kim got stared at. You couldn't blame the others. Kim had bright pink hair and a bright pink uniform.  
"UhmUhm." They heard a voice not too far away from them. Kim looked up and saw Lotte just a little bit next to her, standing at the end of the table.  
"I just wanted to say, I told you so. I already told you guys you would get their revenge before the end of the week. I believe I won our debt?" She said with a grin and hold out her hand to receive her price.  
"Thank you." She simply said as she got her galleons.  
"Have a nice day, and I do hope the spell wears off soon enough." She said before walking to her own table.  
The three friends looked at each other and their eyes said one thing: This was war.


	5. In the beginning

Yet another day, and another great prank that had been pulled. It was about 6 o' clock, just after school, and Roos, Angela and Kim just pulled a small stunt. Or actually, they had been pulling stunts ever from when they woke up. They started the day really, really early, and had cast a spell that every bird that entered the grand hall would turn a neon color. It was beautiful to see how so many bright colored owl would enter the grand hall. The second stunt they pulled was quite innocent, at least in their eyes. They convinced a group of first years that there was a hidden room in this castle that was filled with Every Flavour Beans. The first years had been looking for it ever since, leaving a giggling trio behind. But now, they weren't pulling any stunts, no, they were in big trouble. Professor McGonagall discovered their little stunts and they were having several hours of detention because of it. They didn't doubt the fact that this had to be the doing of the Slytherins.

They were sitting at the table, their detention teacher up front. The three had been anxious ever since they entered the classroom. Angela had got the usual "Wait until your dad hears about this." speech from Professor McGonagall, which she was used to by now. You see, Angela's dad worked at the Ministry of Magic, and actually had quite a high position. This is also how she met Lynn, who's dad also worked at the Ministry of Magic. When they were younger their dads sometimes took them along with them and they had to entertain each other while their dads were doing god-knows-what (it didn't really interest them, they were too busy with their adventure through the ministry). But when the two got into separate houses, this friendship actually kind of vanished.

The teacher got up to walk away, and reassured the three girls that if the classroom was a mess when he came back, there would be consequences. The girls didn't want to get into more trouble, so they just resigned to talking softly.  
"Let me guess. You got the 'if your father hears about this' preach again, Angie?" Kim asked the girl up front, who turned and nodded.  
"Yes. It's getting kind of old." Was her answer, and she softly giggled.  
"You remember when you got into our little team?" Roos asked, cocking her head a bit to the right.  
"Yes of course." Angela answered laughing.  
"We were just pulling an innocent stunt.." Kim added.

_"Shhh, Kim! Not too loud. What if Professor Snape discovers you?" Roos asked her older sister, after they had just sneaked into the Potions Lab in the dungeons.  
"Don't worry, we're master pranksters, Roos! We can do this." Kim answered and sneaked over to the ingredients cabinet. The plan was to sweep some of the ingredients with something else that looked the same. The students wouldn't be able to tell the differences anyway, because they were still just students. It would be a miracle if one of them could, because the things they swapped the ingredients with looked almost identical.  
"This will mess up their potions good." Kim giggled. Roos was standing at the door, being on the look-out. They didn't want to get caught and get detention or something.  
"Are you done yet?" Roos asked her older sister, who simply grinned.  
"Yes, done! Now let's get out of here." She said and quickly walked back to her sister. Together they left the potion lab._

The next morning, everyone was sitting at the Gryffindor breakfast table. The table was filled with all kinds of food and drinks. Of course there were simple eggs, or just slices of bread, but you could also spot entire English breakfasts and a humongous amount of tea. The two sisters were sitting at the end of the table, head close together and whispering. That is, whispering until a girl choose to sit next to them. She was in the same year as the two Williams sisters. They eyed the girl with suspicion. They knew who she was. She was that daughter of that Ministry guy. The girl totally looked like a goody-two-shoes. She had long straight hair and straight bangs that covered her forehead. Greenish eyes and was quite tall, taller than Kim and Roos, which actually wasn't that difficult to accomplish. The girl saw the two staring at her and smiled brightly.  
"I want in." The girl said. You could almost see question signs above the sisters head.  
"What?" Kim asked, arching an eyebrow.  
"I want in." The girl said again, like it was the most common statement there was.  
"In what?" Roos asked, she didn't like how this conversation was going at the moment.  
"In your pranks. Teach me. I want to do it too." The goody-two-shoes simply stated. This caused Kim and Roos to laugh. Their decision was unanimous.  
"No." They said in union, while continuing to laugh at the poor girl, who didn't seem too amused by this.  
"I know what you two did yesterday. And I don't think professor Snape would be too glad if he discovers that somebody switched the ingredients of his ingredient cabinet. And I think he will be most delighted to hear the culprits of this misdeed..." The girl simply stated with a smug grin on her face. She picked up her cup of tea and sipped from it. "And if I am the goody-two-shoes where you two take me for, then I will be the goody-two-shoes and go to professor Snape to inform him about your act."  
The two girls simply stared at the taller girl. How could she know about this.  
"You too really need to work on your look out skills." She said and took another sip from her tea.  
"If you give us until the end of the day to discuss, that would be nice." Kim said, she didn't want to answer right away. "We're in the same house, and in the same year. We will see you in the common room after lessons are over." And so it happened.

The two sisters spend the last hour discussing what they should do inside the common room. They were sitting at one of the round tables and the table itself was covered with parchment and books.  
"She seems to have some talent, seeing the fact that she drove us in a corner." Roos mumbled, leaning heavily on the table.  
"Indeed. But I don't trust her. Why don't we test her? We let her play a prank on a Slytherin..." Kim answered.  
"But she could claim we made her do that." Roos answered, biting her lower lip.  
"True that. Maybe we should take her along? And test her then?" Kim mumbled, leaning backwards with her chair and putting her feet against the table.  
"I think that will please her, and we can test her at the same time." The two sisters decided that would be the course of action they would take.  
When the girl walked into the common room they gave her the good news.  
"But before we officially let you in. We want to test you. So you'll be coming along with us on our next prank and we'll see if you have any talent for pranks. And if you don't get into our way, that would definitely work in your favor." Kim said to the girl.  
"And we want to know your name." Roos added, looking straight at the girl.  
"My name's Angela Kreens." The girls answered with a slight smile on her face.  
"Hello Angela. I guess you already know our names. But I'm Roos, and this is Kim." Roos said and gestured to herself and her sister.

Soon the three were sitting around the table, softly talking. It appeared that Angela had quite a few ideas for pranks. It really looked like the girl took this seriously.  
"We could change ourselves into Slytherins and sneak into the common room some way or another." Angela said, thinking out loud.  
"That can only be achieved with Polyjuice potion." Roos said. "And none of us can make the potion. It's an advanced potion!" The small girls said.  
"I could make it, I think.." Angela mumbled. "But the brewing time is one month.. Maybe something else?" And they continues thinking.

The next morning it was time to put their plan into motion. They had gathered everything they needed the former day. Angela had made a potion to make it snow, and Kim had thought of a spell to make the effects of the potion happen inside the castle, instead of simply making it snow locally. The trio began their little prank after breakfast. They had about 20 minutes before they had to be present at their lessons, and were determined to use these 20 minutes to get their prank into motion. They sneaked into a deserted girl toilet and their little prank started.

After those 20 minutes it was snowing inside the castle. Everything was covered in a little layer of white. The stairs, the grand hall, the classrooms, really, everything. The two sisters had to admit, Angela was a good addition to their team. Now they had a strategist, a spell expert and somebody who was good with potions. This promised to be a fun friendship.

Angela had to giggle thinking back. She did got into a lot of trouble after that first prank, because they were discovered quite fast. But it was worth the fun. She remembers that the three of them came closer in the detention that followed after. And nothing was ever the same for the three girls.  
"I'm glad I found you two as my friends." Angela said.  
"Yeah, we're glad that we added you to our team as well." Kim said with a huge grin.  
"Oh, so you don't even see me as a friend?" Angela answered directly.  
"Of course we do. I just wanted to check if you were paying attention."  
"Of course."  
And then, the teacher came back from his little break and the talking time was over. The three spend the rest of detention thinking of a new prank to pull.


End file.
